This invention relates generally to the field of portable smoking devices and more specifically to a glass cigarette.
Smoking devices are well known. They take the form of cigarettes, cigars and pipes. Various types of smoking substances are used within the smoking device. The primary substance is tobacco.
A smoking pipe allows the user to decide how much smoking substance is introduced at any one time, however, a pipe tends to be somewhat bulky and not capable of easily being carried without needing a carrying bag or case. Cigarettes and cigars are disposable but are of a fixed size and shape and must be stored in a water resistant container.
There are times that a person may want to smoke a small portion of tobacco or other smoking substance, and would like to have a device that is smaller than a traditional pipe for the purpose. Some small metal pipes are available for this type of use, but they tend to produce a metallic taste and also become physically hot during use, and produce smoke that is hot. Additionally, there may be times where a smoker would like to indulge in smoking activity of a very small amount of smoking material and then be able to discard both the ash material and the smoking device. Currently there are no smoking pipes available that are designed to be disposable. Cigarettes and cigars are disposable but they hold a fixed amount of smoking material which may be more than a user is interested in smoking, causing the user to throw out, or to have to store the remaining cigarette or cigar.